


We're all just stories in the end

by Comicbookkc



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Totally Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbookkc/pseuds/Comicbookkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy asks to hear a story and gets one filled with adventure, joy, love and loss. An outside source tells the story of The Hobbit focusing on Thorin and Bilbo's relationship. Everything  that happened between them...and everything that didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. I don't have the movie in front of me so I am sorry if I miss quote anything.

A young boy popped his head over the grassy null. It was nice day out with birds chirping and flowers in full bloom. A perfect spring day, the type of day where nothing was wrong at all, and everything was bright and colorful. The boy knew what a day like this meant. He peeked his head over the null and sure enough, like all his friends had said, the man was sitting on a rock humming to himself smoking a pipe. The boy smiled and crawled over null.

The man was old, gray and wrinkled, and hardly came out of his house except on days like this. The boy’s mother always told him that the man was odd and to stay away from him. Yet, the boy’s mother had made the mistake of telling her son that the man told great stories, filled with danger and excitement. The boy wanted to hear one of the old man’s famous stories and to see if they were really as good as his mamma had said.

“Excuse me,” the young boy’s voice peeped out.

The old man turned to the boy and smiled, “well good morning young man.” His voice matched his age. “What may I help you with this morning?” the man asked.

“Well I was…if it’s not too much to ask…I was wondering if I could hear one of your stories?” the boy asked shuffling his feet around.

“Why of course!” The man cheered. “Take a seat my boy, take a seat,” the man said with a laugh and the boy sat down. The man smile puffing out smoke from his pipe. He crossed his legs and thought. “Hum…what’s a good story to tell?”

“One filled with danger and excitement!” the boy requested.

The man nodded, “ah yes. I’ll tell you my best story, my favorite in fact. It’s a story that takes place far away from here and longtime ago too. It’s the story of a hobbit and dwarf and the great adventure they went on.”

“Really!?” the boy asked cutting the old man off. The boy got situated on the grass and looked up at the man for the story of a life time and that is what he got. The man took a deep breath and told the boy a story. 

/////

The story began, like most stories do, in a nice warm home and a comfy bed.  A young hobbit, by the name of Bilbo Baggins, was living a happy normal life. He spent his days in the Shire and in the relaxation of his home in Bag End. He ate food and sang song and was always cheerful. He had a good life, there in his hobbit hole, but some nights, some nights, when he’s got back from the Green Dragon, and the wind was dead on hills Bilbo Baggins would get a little lonely. He would dream of life beyond those rolling hills to lands he only saw in his dreams. Yet, despite these feelings, Bilbo would never venture far from the Shire or his pleasant home in Bag End. Until, by chance, and the will of a wizard, Bilbo got his chance to see the world.

It was a bright day, much like this spring day we have now, when Gandalf the Gray showed up at Bilbo’s door. Now Gandalf had known Bilbo for many years, but Bilbo, having grown up quite a bit from his younger days, could remember nothing more of Gandalf but his fireworks.

“Good morning,” said the hobbit when he first noticed the wizard.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” the wizard answer.

Bilbo’s jaw hung open not sure how to answer, “All of them at once I suppose.”

“I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure,” Gandalf said getting right down to it.

“What!? No! No, adventures for me thank you,” Bilbo replayed. He enjoyed is clam life. Going off on an adventure would make him late for dinner, which was just unthinkable. Bilbo had never left the Shire, nor did he want to.  Bilbo wished the wizard ‘good morning’ one more time and went inside. He opened it would be the last time he had an unwelcomed visitor, but it wasn’t.

That vary night, right as Bilbo sat down for supper there was a knock on the door. Bilbo answered and standing the doorway there was a massive dwarf. He was a large fellow with a bald head, many weapons, and tattoos. He gave the hobbit a bow, “Dwalin, at your service.”

“Bilbo Baggins at yours,” Bilbo said tying his coat. The dwarf then barged in and started eating the hobbit’s food. And right when Bilbo finally got the courage to say something there was another knock at the door.

Bilbo opened the door to see yet another dwarf, this one much older, and much nicer. “Balin, at your service,” he said with a bow. Balin was a kindly dwarf, friendlier than most and when he became friends with someone…well it was a friendship that lasted a lifetime.

Thus, Balin and Dwalin were now in Bag End eating all the food and then there was yet another knock on the door. Feeling a bit flustered Bilbo opened the door to see two more dwarves.

“Fili,” said one.

“And Kili,” said the other.

“At your service,” they said together with a bow.  Fili and Kili were young ….they were so young…

Anyways, soon enough the whole place was filled with dwarves. There were twelve in all in fact. They were a merry bunch. They were singing and dancing and throwing plates everywhere. It was funny really, how much fun they had that night. All of them washing the dishes a happy tone, they had no idea what was to come.

Suddenly, just as their songs (and the dishes) were done there was yet another knock on the door.  The last dwarf and finally arrive. His name was Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf prince and could-be-king. He was handsome, for a dwarf mind you.  He had dark hair with streaks of gray running through it. Blue eyes, bluer than any sapphire you could dream of, yet they were icy and cold.

“So…this is the hobbit?” he said looking over the hobbit. Bilbo did not know what to think. He was shocked by Thorin, just his mere presence made Bilbo feel funny. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,” Thorin said pushing by the hobbit.

Bilbo lowered his head. He certainly did not like being made fun of by this Thorin character. He felt small, smaller than usual, when Thorin spoke to him. He felt like Thorin was looking down at him with nothing but disgust.

The night pressed on and Bilbo learned that these dwarves were planning on going on an adventure to reclaim a mountain that was stolen from them by a dragon. Bilbo also learned that the dwarves planned on bring Bilbo along with them. Bilbo had none of that. He did not want to help these dwarves steal from a fire breathing dragon. It was madness. Yet, Gandalf kept pressing asking Bilbo to reconsider. The wizard told Bilbo about going outside and seeing the world, not what it was in his books, but what it was in real life. Still, the hobbit did not agree. He was just too use to the comforts of home and his simple way of life.

That night, as Bilbo lay down to sleep, he heard a humming coming from his living room. It was a deep, hypnotic, hum. Soon he heard words with the music, coming from none other than Thorin. Each word made Bilbo image what it was like, seeing the Misty Mountains, pills of gold, and the world beyond his books. Bilbo fell asleep to the song thinking of Thorin as he drifted off. Yet, when he woke up the house was empty.

Running, Bilbo realized the dwarves had left without him. He ran as fast as his little hobbit feet would take him hoping to see the merry group again. He caught up to the company and rode with them over the hills and valleys of Middle-Earth.

Now they traveled for quite a long time. They spoke a lot, it rained a lot, and they sang some more songs. Bilbo kept looking up at Thorin, who was in the lead, but Thorin never turned back to him. At night they made camp and Balin told Bilbo the story of how Thorin became known as “Oakenshield.” Bilbo listened as Balin told him about a large battle on the gates of Moria. He learned a great deal about Thorin that night, about everything he had lost and how much his people truly cared about him. Bilbo started to believe that Thorin would one day be a great king, if their quest was successful.  The hobbit hoped that Thorin would be king. He smiled to himself thinking of what Thorin would look like with a crown. Bilbo imaged he would be a great king, the greatest of them all. That night, Bilbo was convinced he wanted to be a part of the company.

The quest pressed on and soon Bilbo was faced with a large group of trolls. Cave trolls, none the less, large and stupid, but dangerous. Fili and Kili, bless their souls, had told Bilbo to save some ponies from the trolls on his own. Just as Bilbo was discovered by the trolls the whole company came to his rescue. Victory was near, when two trolls grabbed Bilbo.

“Drop your arms!” the trolls yelled. “Or we’ll rip his off!”

Bilbo looked down at the company. Well, he looked down at Thorin. Would he drop his weapons? Would he let him die? He knew Thorin hated him, but did Thorin really hate him that much. Bilbo began to breath heavy as he looked into Thorin’s eyes. There was no way Thorin would lay down his arms for Bilbo.

Yet, Thorin threw down his sword and whole company was then put in bags to be eaten.

////

“Why did he do it?” The boy asked. “Why did Thorin save Bilbo if he hated him?”

The old man thought for a moment, “because Bilbo was a member of the company. You see, Thorin was kind, in his own way. Although he hid it, he cared about others. He was kind and loving, for his part.”

“Was he always like that?” The boy asked and the man gasped.  “Did he always hid his niceness or was that just after the dragon?”

“Oh,” the old man said relieved at the boy’s question. “I don’t know if it was the dragon or Moria but something broke in Thorin long before the quest.”

“Bilbo will fix it though right?” the boy asked with bright eyes. “Bilbo will fix what broke in Thorin?”

He gave the boy a sad smile. The old man knew how the story ended. “He will try too. Yes, he will try.”

/////

Anyways, the dwarves and Bilbo were now trapped by trolls. They kept fighting over how they were going to cook them. One of the trolls made the mistake of saying that when dawn came the sunlight would turn them to stone. Hearing this Bilbo made a move.

“You are doing it all wrong!” the hobbit yelled up to the trolls who were already cooking some of the dwarves over the fire. Bilbo began staling and giving the trolls different suggestions on how to cook them. You see, Bilbo is extremely clever. He could think his way out of almost anything being as witty and clever as he was. And, just like the troll had said, when the first sunlight popped over the hills it turned them all into stone.

The adventure pressed on and Bilbo came to get a magic sword. Yet, a pack of orcs were not far behind them. They ran from the orcs dodging between rocks and open fields hoping not to be seen. Soon enough the company came to the city of Rivendel

Rivendell, ah Rivendell, an elf city too beautiful to put into words. The company stayed with the elves. Singing songs and enjoying some food. Bilbo could hear Thorin talking with Gandalf and an elf named Elrond about the magic swords they found. Sighing Balin told Bilbo his sword was more of a letter opener.

Bilbo walked around Rivendell loving every moment. He enjoyed the music, the fresh air, and the calmness of it all. He thought it was a place he would like to stay. He walked through many halls, seeing paintings and large archways. He fell in love with Rivendell, the colors and flowing valley. Part of him wished he never had to leave.

Night came in Rivendell and Bilbo saw Gandalf and Elrond walking and speaking about the dwarves. Bilbo turned to leave but saw Thorin standing behind him. Bilbo stayed and listened to what the wizard and the elf had to say.

“You forget a strain of madness runs deep within that family,” Lord Elrond said referring to Thorin and his kin. “His grandfather lost his mind and his father fell to the same sickness. Can you promise me that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?”

Bilbo looked to see Thorin lowering his head and turning away. Bilbo could tell this ‘sickness’ Elrond was referring to shook Thorin to his core. The king looked almost frightened and at least doubtful. Bilbo knew that the sickness was heavy of Thorin’s mind, this idea of madness, caused by gold and treasure, worried Thorin to no end. It pained Bilbo to see Thorin so affected by this ‘sickness’. Slowly Bilbo walked away hoping that worry would be the only way the sickness would affect Thorin.

The next day the group left Rivendell, more like snuck out of Rivendell, but that is not the point. Bilbo looked back at the elf city, not wanting to leave it. It took everything Bilbo had not to run right back. Yet Thorin yelled for him to keep up, so Bilbo kept walking.

A large storm hit and poor Bilbo was almost thrown off a cliff. The little hobbit hung onto the edge of a cliff his bare feet hanging above the abuse below. Luckily, Thorin reached down and grabbed him, pulling him up to safety.

“I thought we lost out burglar,” said Dwalin.

“He’s been lost ever since he left home,” Thorin said glaring back at Bilbo. The hobbit lowered his head. He disappointed Thorin, and for some reason, that hurt more than anything.

The company found shelter in a small cave and rested. That night, Bilbo was convinced he didn’t wanted to be a part of the company. He grabbed his things and got ready to leave. He did not want to be around dwarves anymore. He didn’t want to be around Thorin.

“Where are you going?” A voice called out as Bilbo left. The hobbit turned to see the dwarf Bifur guarding the door. Bifur was a fun loving dwarf, always with something to say, a joke to make, or a song to sing. He had become close with Bilbo during their time together. The two were quite close friends.

“Back to Rivendell. Thorin was right, I don’t belong here,” Bilbo said as a matter fact. Thorin, who was actually awake, listened to the conversation. Thorin looked down feeling guilty. He began to think that maybe, just maybe, he treated the hobbit unfairly. Bilbo kept talking to Bifur which just made Thorin feel worse. “You’re use to this not belonging anywhere.”

Suddenly the ground of the cave cracked open and all the dwarves, Bilbo included, fell down into a goblin tunnel. Yet, Bilbo, being so small, slipped by all the goblins and fell down into a deep dark cave. The others were faced with the goblin king, a nasty creature who demanded to know why they were there.

Bilbo tried to get back to his friend of course. Yet a creature stopped him demanding a game of riddles. Now these riddles were hard, but Bilbo was witty. He found something in the cave and tricked the creature into failing to guesses what it was, thus escaping the creature and the cave.

The dwarves on the other hand, were not as witty. In fact, most of them were quite dumb. Yet, luckily for them Gandalf appeared and saved them from goblins. They ran out of the goblin tunnels and into a large forest at the end of a cliff.  

/////

 “Wait,” the boy interrupted. “What did Bilbo find?

 “What?”

 “You said Bilbo found something and tricked the creature with it? What did he find?

“Um…well he…what he found was…um,” the man stumbled over his words. The man took a puff of his smoke. “It doesn’t matter what he found. It was…simple little thing. Nothing of great importance to this story I can insure you. I think it’s best if you do not bring it up again.”

/////

The company had gathered in the forest and was looking for Bilbo. They checked everywhere, but could not find him. By the time the hobbit caught up with the company they were all complaining that he abandoned them.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Thorin’s deep voice suddenly boomed out. Bilbo hung back behind a tree and listened to what Thorin had to say. “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He is long gone. We will not be seeing out hobbit again.”

“No he isn’t,” Bilbo said popped out from behind the tree. The dwarves all gasped at Bilbo’s sudden appearance.

“Why did you come back?” Thorin asked him in a softer tone.

“I know you doubt me,” Bilbo looked right at Thorin as he spoke. “And your right I miss home. I miss my books and my chair, but see that’s home from me. And that is why I can back, because you don’t have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you get it back if I can.” Bilbo said.

 Thorin bowed his head almost to say thank you. Thorin had ever seen the hobbit as much of anything , but  right now Thorin was starting to think he was wrong about that. This hobbit was kinder than any elf he had ever seen and had more good in him than Thorin could ever imagine.

Suddenly, the group was attacked by orcs riding wolf like beasts. The group ran climbing the trees to escape to the creatures. The lit pine cones on fire and started throwing them at the orcs, yet the wargs began pushing down the tress. Soon enough the whole group was dangling off the cliff holding onto the tree branches for life.

Then he came: Azog the pale orc. He rode a white warg and laughed at Thorin, for he had been the one who killed his grandfather. He mocked Thorin as he hung onto the tree, but Thorin did not take in insults lightly. As the king he was always meant to be Thorin stood up and walked off the tree to face the pale orc. Bilbo watched as Thorin charged the orc thinking about how majestic Thorin looked. He also watched as the warg tore apart Thorin. It bit Thorin’s side and threw him onto a rock.

Bilbo, wanting to protect Thorin stood up trying to muster all the courage he had in him. Bilbo gripped his letter opener sword as an orc put a sword to Thorin’s neck. Bilbo was not going to let Thorin die. Not after all they had been through, the trolls, the storming mountains, the nod Thorin gave him just moments before.

Bilbo did not know where it came from, but he had such courage that night. He ran at the orc and tackled it to the ground saving Thorin’s life. He killed the orc and ran in front of Thorin guarding him. He was not going to let anyone hurt Thorin. He would protect Thorin and die protecting him if he had too. Thorin would live. If it was the last thing Bilbo did he was going to make sure Thorin lived. Yet, the other members of the company ran out to fight the orcs alongside Bilbo.

Soon enough the Eagles came swooping down and picked up the company and Bilbo. They flew through the air swiftly. Bilbo was a little taken back at everything that had happened. He sat on the Eagle’s back trying to calm himself down.

“Thorin!” Fili’s voice screamed out. Bilbo turned to see Thorin in the claws of one of the eagles limb and unmoving. Bilbo stared at Thorin hoping he would wake up. Panic took Bilbo again. Thorin could not die.

The company landed on a large rock and Gandalf went to heal Thorin. Bilbo watched closing hoping he was not too late. Thorin’s blue eyes fluttered opened. “The Halfling…?” Thorin asked quietly then stood up. “You,” he barked. “What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Thorin yelled at the hobbit. Bilbo couldn’t think of anything to say he just looked down feeling great shame.

“Did I not say you would be a burden, that you have no place among us?” Thorin said and Bilbo felt his heart breaking. “I have never been so wrong in all my life,” Thorin threw his arms around Bilbo pulling him in close. Both Bilbo and Thorin smiled, both of them happy they met the other.  Thorin pulled away from Bilbo running his hands down Bilbo arms. He looked at the hobbit in a new light. He kept smiling at the hobbit feeling something he had not felt in very long time.  

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Thorin said and he meant it. Then Thorin looked up and saw the mountain in the distance. “Our home,” he said proudly. “A good omen,” he added in looking at the hobbit, the smile still on his face.

Bilbo glanced back up at Thorin fighting every urge he had to grab the dwarfs’ hand. “I do believe the worst is behind us.”

/////

“Well, I think that is enough story for one day,” the old said slowly standing up.

“What!? No! What happens next? Do they make it to the mountain? What about the dragon? Oh please tell me!” The boy cried. That could not be the end of the tale, it just couldn't be. 

“I’ll tell you some more tomorrow; I am tired and it is late.  Off you go, it will be dark soon,” he man said and began to walk away.

“Can you answer just one thing for me?’ The boy asked before the man could get very far.  

“What is it?”

“The dwarf and the hobbit, they all in love didn’t they?”

The man smile and nodded a few times. “Yes, yes they did.”

The boy jumped up and ran back to his house exited for tomorrow and the rest of the old man’s story. He couldn't wait to hear what happened next and all the great things that were sure to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old man tells the next stage in Thorin and Bilbo's story.

The next day, right at midday, the boy ran to meet the old man again. And just like the day before, the old man was sitting on a rock smoking a pipe and watching the clouds roll by. He was humming a soft tune about traveling over hills and under trees.

“Excuse me sir,” the boy squeaked out.

The man turned and smiled when he saw the boy. “Good-morning, and who might this be?” The man asked seeing the boy was not alone today. A small red haired boy was now standing by the other boy.

“This is my friend; he wants to hear the story too, if that is alright.”

“Of course, of course, sit down both of you. Now…what story was I telling?” the old man asked. His old age was finally catching up to him.

“The one about the dwarf and the hobbit,” one of the boys informed him.

“Ah yes, my favorite one. Now…where, by chance, did I leave off?” This old age thing was really taking its toll.

The two boys laughed. “They just got saved by the Eagles and they just fell in love.”

“Ah….now I remember.”

//////

The company ran from the orcs. Those nasty orcs were chancing poor Master Baggins and the dwarves through the forest and they did not know where to go to hide. Luckily, the wizard knew a home not far from them that they could stay the night. Yet, there was a problem. The owner of the home was a mysterious man, who was not overly fond of dwarves. The owner of the house would either help the dwarves or kill them.  With nowhere else to go the dwarves ran to the house.

Yet, on the way they heard a monstrous roar. A roar that belonged to a great bear. Now this bear was unlike anything we have in the world today. It was massive with pure black hair and paws the size of boulders. It steps shook trees and it roars shook mountains.

Before the bear could eat them all up the hobbit and the dwarves arrived safely at the house. Gandalf, the wizard, then told the dwarves that the bear is actually their host. Beorn was his name and he was just as massive as a man as he was a bear.

They stayed the night at Beorn’s house enjoying a brief moment of relaxation. Most of the company, wise Gandalf included, took rest for the night.  Bilbo stayed awake looking at… _things_ …and the night passed on.

“You should get some rest Master Baggins,” Thorin’s voice called out suddenly. Bilbo looked up to see the dwarf king standing over him. Bilbo sat up. “We still have a long journey ahead of us,” Thorin added in. His voice was softer and sweeter than before.

“I know, I’m just not tired,” Bilbo said with a smile. “Even after all that running and I still can’t get myself to close my eyes,” he said with a chuckle. “You should be sleeping too, you know.”

Thorin smiled. He smiled again and it made Bilbo’s heart beat fast. Thorin had such a warm smile, the type that brightened a whole room, but it only ever came in fleeting glimpses. Bilbo felt great pride that he had the chance to see Thorin’s smiles and that he was the one that caused it.

“Rest Master Baggins,” Thorin said putting his hand on the hobbit’s shoulder, his pointed ears and cheeks turning every shade of red.  Thorin slowly took his hand off Bilbo and went to lie down near his sister’s sons.

The next day the company met Beorn, who was, in fact, much nicer than Gandalf made him out to be. He gave the company ponies to ride to Mirkwood and even spoke a great deal with Gandalf about…other matters.

The group departed and headed to Mirkwood forest. Now, Mirkwood…how to describe Mirkwood? It was once a great green forest filled with tall lush trees and clear waters, yet when this story takes place a darkness had fallen on the forests. The trees were sick, the water was sick, and the air was sicker. Bilbo noticed this of course, but company entered anyway. Well, Gandalf left the group before the entered the forest. He was a busy wizard and had many matters to attend to. Some matters, much graver than others.

So, the group entered the forest. Things were going well too, until, like most times, Thorin got lost. The group wondered and wondered some more. They came across a river, an enchanted blacked river. Bilbo, being the lightest went over first, and then came Thorin. Poor fat Bombur fell asleep and had to be carried the rest of the way, which was quite a sight.

Soon enough the company started acting strange. They began pushing and shoving and seeing things that weren’t there.  Bilbo, being so clever, climbed up to the tops of the tress to see where they were going. He enjoyed that moment at the top of the tree, the butterflies fluttering by, the wind in his curly hair, and the autumn leaves of orange and red.  It was moments like that, when Bilbo watched the butterflies, when he really loved the adventure.

Bilbo climbed down the tree and found that the company was gone. They were captured by giant spiders. Nothing like Ungoliant mind you, but larger than normal spiders. Bilbo was sneaky. He freed all the dwarves from their webs, but sadly got separated from the group.   

A large number of elves came to dwarves and took them to their king. As the elves dragged him away Bofur turned to Thorin. “Where’s Bilbo?”

Thorin turned around scanning the forest floor. Where was the hobbit? Was he hurt somewhere? Was he still with the spiders? Was he okay? Where was his hobbit?

Thorin, and the others, where thrown into cells by the elves. They were trapped, with Durin’s Day getting closer and closer. They were running out of time to find the door and they all knew it. They needed to escape, but Thorin would not make a deal with the Elven king if his life depended on it.

Balin asked Thorin if he made a deal with the elf, but Thorin instead cursed. “Pity, a deal was the only hope we had,” said Balin shaking his head.

Thorin leaned up against the rails looking out across the jail cells. “Not our only hope,” he said thinking of Bilbo. If anyone could have them, it would Bilbo, like he had before. There was not a single doubt in his mind.  

And, just like Thorin had hoped, Bilbo did free them from their cells. It was funny really, it just the moment when Thorin and the rest of the group was about to give up when Bilbo appeared rattling the keys.  The hobbit smiled as he opened Thorin’s cell and Thorin, for once in a longtime, was at a loss for words.  Bilbo lingered at Thorin’s cell for a moment then went to let the others out. Thorin watched him the whole time in awe and bewilderment and a tad amount of pride. That was his hobbit that saved them.

The company followed Bilbo down to the wine cellar. The hobbit told the company to climb to barrels and the company began to complain. None of them were listening. Bilbo turned to Thorin.

“Do as he says,” Thorin barked having complete faith in Bilbo. The two looked at each other for longer than what most would deem ‘normal.’

The dwarves piled into the barrels and soon enough they were riding down the river. They got stuck at the gate, but luckily Kili was there to open it. They continued down the river towards the lake, the water ever so freezing. Poor Bilbo did not have a barrel and caught a nasty cold from the whole experience.

On the shore the dwarves got out of their barrels when suddenly a bowman appeared. Bard was his name and he hailed from Lake-Town. He was a handsome fellow with worn clothing and an under fed stomach. Yet, he had the baring of king and rightful so too. Bard’s ancestor was once the Lord of Dale, a city desolated by the dragon.

Thorin stood close to Bilbo causations of this Bard character. Yet, Bard agreed to help smuggle them into Lake-Town, for a fee. Thorin crossed his arms as Bilbo spoke to the man. Thorin did not like Bard, he could tell.

The company arrived in Lake-Town and stayed in Bard’s home with his adorable children. Bilbo, being sick from the cold was given a blanket and nice warm clothing to wrap up in. Thorin kept his eye on Bilbo to make sure he was warm enough. “How are you feeling?” Thorin asked at one point.

“Good, good,” Bilbo half lied.

“It was quite clever of you to think of the barrels for escape,” Thorin said pulling the blanket high on Bilbo’s shoulder.

If Bilbo wasn’t so cold he would have blushed, “it was nothing.”

Before the two could talk more Bard came back with weapons. They were rather pathetic weapons so the company snuck into the town’s armory. They were in the middle of stealing weapons when the guards found them. The guards hauled the dwarves to the center of the village to meet with the Master of the Lake.

Thorin explained who he was making a big scene, as usual. He looked at the crowds of starving and freezing men and told them he would share the treasure with them, once Erebor was reclaimed. He promised them...he gave them his word that the men of the lake would have enough gold to rebuild their town a hundred times over.  And he meant it too. He really meant it.

Yet, Bard came yelling for his fellow lake men not to listen to Thorin. He said Thorin was a blind ambushes mountain king. He said Thorin would bring nothing but ruin and death. Therefore the men of the lake asked if Thorin would keep his word and they asked if anyone would vouch for him.

“Me, I’ll vouch for him,” Bilbo said setting out from the group. “Now, I have been traveling with these dwarves for quite some time and if Thorin Oakenshield gives you his word, then he will keep it,” Bilbo said to the men not thinking these words would ever come back to haunt him. He saw Thorin’s heart. He has seen it with his very eyes and Thorin’s heart was kind. Bilbo believed Thorin would not break his word so he vouched for him. And he meant it too. He really meant it.

Thorin smiled at Bilbo as he spoke. He was happy that someone believed him. He was happy, Bilbo believed in him. It gave Thorin hope, hearing Bilbo’s words.

The group was then invited to a large party hosted by the Master of the Lake. Bofur and the rest began to drink a large amount of ale. They cheered and sang knowing their quest was almost over. They were practically on the door step and all of them believed the quest would be successful. Bilbo joined in the parting too, for a while, then he left the party and stood out on the docks on the lake. He watched the ice floating on the lake and took a drink of some warm tea.

“Not celebrating with the others?” Thorin’s voice called out breaking the silence. Thorin leaned up against the railing next to Bilbo. The king turned to Bilbo and gave a light smile.

“One hobbit can only take so much dwarf celebration,” Bilbo said taking a sip of his tea.

The dock grew silent besides the sound of Bofur breaking out into a slurred song. Bilbo fiddled with his thumbs on the tea cup. “Master Baggins, I want to thank you…for what you said back there.”

“Oh it was nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing,” Thorin said and Bilbo turned towards him. “There is more to you than you give yourself credit for. If it was not for you, this quest would have been lost long ago.” Thorin paused, “I would have been lost.”

Bilbo thought about how he saved Thorin from the orc. “It was nothing.”

“Bilbo,” Thorin said in the softest and sweetest voice the hobbit ever heard. This was the first time Thorin called him by his name. “Never think you are nothing.”

The hobbit smile and Thorin smiled back. Even though Bofur was singing louder than ever the world was silent to Thorin and Bilbo. It was just the two of them and the rest of the word had faded away. Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo. The King pulled away not sure if he should have done that, but Bilbo, being rather stubborn and a bit too in love, grabbed Thorin and pulled him right back for another kiss. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and the two stayed like that for a long time.

When they finally pulled away from each other Bilbo let out a joyful laugh. “What is it?” Thorin question.

“I just remembered…it’s my birthday.”

The next day the company headed to the mountain. They traveled without Kili, Fili, Oin, and Bofur, due to Kili being sick. Even without them the group ascended the mountain and came to the secret door.  The group looked around for the key hole but could not find it. They pushed and pressed the wall, but it would not open.  The sun set and Durin’s day was over. They had failed.

Thorin, heartbroken, gave the map to Bilbo and headed back down the mountain. Bilbo kept yelling for the dwarves to come back saying they could not give up. The moon began to rise and key hole was shown. Bilbo yelled out for the company to come back looking for the key Thorin had dropped. He kicked it with his hairy hobbit feet, but Thorin caught it with his boat before it fell off the edge. He stared at Bilbo as he reached down and grabbed it.

They entered the mountain with many emotions. The dwarves told Bilbo he had to go in alone and face the dragon. They wanted Bilbo to steal something called the Arkenstone. Now, the Arkenstone was beautiful gem and highly valued to the dwarves, but it was just a nice rock…it was only a rock.

Bilbo went into the treasure room and met the dragon Smaug. A fire breathing dragon, the type common to nightmares, with a smooth yet evil voice and a cruel appetite.  Bilbo tried his best not to wake him, but sadly did. The dragon spoke with Bilbo for a great deal of time. He knew why Bilbo was there. Smaug had long foreseen Thorin coming for the Arkenstone.

The dragon Smaug mocked Bilbo. “You have been used thief in the shadows; you were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield weighed the value your life and found it worth…nothing.” 

////

“No,” one of the boys interrupted. “He’s lying!”

The boy’s words brought a sad smile to the old man’s face. “Bilbo said the same thing. He trusted Thorin. Bilbo believed that Thorin cared more about him than the treasure. Bilbo had to believe that Thorin was not like his grandfather. He loved Thorin and he believed him.”

/////

Soon Bilbo came face to face with the dragon. Smaug gloated and laughed at Bilbo. The hobbit slowly stepped back away from the dragon till he noticed the Arkenstone by his hairy feet. “I am almost tempted to let you take it,” Smaug said referring to the Arkenstone, “If only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.” 

Bilbo listened to the dragon’s words fear filling his body. He could not believe it was true. He knew about the sickness that ran in Thorin’s family and he knew that there was a chance the dragon could be right. He was afraid, at the moment, of losing the Thorin he had come to love.

Bilbo ran from the dragon hiding and ducking around corners. He managed to lose the dragon and started to leave the mountain. He climbed up the exit only to find Thorin waiting for him.

Thorin was standing on the ledge looking over the piles of gold breathing heavy. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. The gold was perfect to him and it filled with emotion he did not understand. He spotted Bilbo shocked he was alive.

“Did you find the Arkenstone?” Thorin asked, but Bilbo, remembering Smaug’s words, said they needed to get out. “The Arkenstone!” Thorin’s voice was dark now. It had none of the softness it had in lake-town. “Did you find it?”

Bilbo could not bring himself to speak. He just couldn’t. He tried to walk past the dwarf, but he put his sword out blocking the path. Bilbo looked up at the dwarf’s with shocked eyes. Saying nothing the dwarf king turned the sword on Bilbo. He pointed it right at the hobbit. Bilbo took a few steps back, but the dwarf followed him.

“Thorin,” Bilbo meekly said. Thorin was acting strange and Bilbo was desperately trying to reach the king. This was not Thorin. Thorin would never hurt Bilbo, he wouldn’t. “Thorin…,” Bilbo called out again.

Right as Bilbo reached the edge the dragon appeared. It chanced Bilbo, Thorin, and the dwarves around the inside of Erebor. Thorin, at one point was cornered by the dragon. He told Bilbo to follow Balin and get to safety. He had to make sure Bilbo was safe. They ran to forges and began to make a trap for the dragon.

The trap failed and the dragon flew out of Erebor towards Lake-Town. “I am fire. I am death,” it said as it flew towards Lake-Town to burn it to the ground. 

/////

“Oh my…look at the time! You boys should be heading home,” The old man said.

“What!?” both boys yelled. “You cannot end it like that!”

The old man just laughed. “Don’t worry, don’t worry I will tell you the rest tomorrow. It is not all that long of a wait I’m sure you boys can mange.” The man said and the two boys stood up. The one that came only this day began to walk away but the first boy lingered. The old man looked at him, “what is it my boy?” 

“You shouldn’t look so sad when you’re telling the story. I really like it and it’s really good,” the boy said.

The old man said nothing in return. He just patted the boy on the shoulder and told him to head home before it got dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old man finishes the story. (Spoilers and character death ahead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of liberties with this. I tried to base it off what happened in the book and what I think will happen based on the trailer.

The next day over twenty boys and girls came to listen to the old man’s story. One brought a blanket to lay out and all the children sat on it looking up at the man with eager eyes. The boy had told everyone he knew about the old man’s story and every child from the village showed up to hear how it ended.

The old man greeted them all in kindness. It had been a while since he had so much company. He laughed with them then settled down to finish the story. The old man sighed and turned his head up to the clouds. “It looks it’s going to rain,” he said softly.

He turned to the children and finished the story.

/////

The dragon headed for Lake-Town. It began flying through the village burning it and laughing as he did so. Bard, being the man he was always destined to be, got a black arrow. Now, this black arrow was a special weapon that could be used to kill dragons. Bard climbed to the top of the tallest building in Lake-Town and killed Smaug with the arrow. Smaug screamed out and fell into the lake, limb and dead. So come snow after fire, and even dragons have their endings.

The company however, did not know Bard had killed the dragon. They watched the town burning and the flames climbing high in the night. The company was scared. They had left some behind and now they had all the reason to believe their friends and kin were dead.

Thorin took this extremely hard. He thought his sister’s son were dead. Thorin shook his head feeling tears in his eyes. He should have let them come. He should have focused Fili to come and not stay with his brother. He should have let Fili carry Kili. He should have done something. “Everything I did…I did for them,” he said under his breath.

Bilbo walked up to Thorin and put his hand on Thorin’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry,” was all Bilbo could manage to say.

The company, with their head hung in shame headed back inside the mountain. Thorin and the others went back into the treasury and began to spool around the treasure. The company was slow in doing so, for the grief was still too near. Thorin, on the other hand, seemed to overcome his grief and the loss of his nephews rather quickly for he searched for the Arkenstone with nothing else on his mind. He plundered the treasure hoards looking for the stone for hours. He dug through the treasure and barked for the company to do the same. Bilbo stayed back watching everything from a far. He could tell something was wrong already.  Bilbo felt the Arkenstone grow heavy in his pocket.

The next day the missing members of the company arrived. Everyone cheered as Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin showed up at the gates of Erebor unharmed. Thorin embraced both his nephews with a smile on his face. His line was safe.

Fili and Kili mentioned that Bard and the Elven King were outside the gates wanting to speak with Thorin. Thus, Thorin changed into his grandfather’s armor and went out to speak with the two. Bilbo could not help but smile when he saw what Thorin looked like with his crown. He was finally king, the king he was always meant to be.

Thorin, Bard and Thranduil spoke for a great while, well Bard and Thranduil spoke, Thorin yelled. Bard demanded the treasure Thorin promised in Lake-town. He asked Thorin to give the now homeless men a place to stay. Thorin did not answer and Bilbo felt Arkenstone grow heavy in his pocket. Thranduil then tried to make Thorin a deal. He said he would not wage war on Thorin and the mountain if he only gave up a share of the treasure.  But Thorin would not make a deal with the Elven king if his life depended on it.

Thorin refused. He said he would never give the men of the lake a share of his gold. He turned away at the suffering of their people. Thorin refused to give the men a single piece of gold to help rebuild after the dragon attacked.

Bard looked up at the king in shock. “Will you have peace or war?” He asked the king knowing the elves and men would attack if they did not get a share of the treasure.  

“I will have war,” Thorin said and walked back inside the mountain.

Bilbo looked at the king with sad and almost lost eyes. He followed the king down to the armory as he and the others got ready for the impending battle. Thorin, out of the kindness that was still left in his heart, gave Bilbo a mithril shirt to protect himself. He asked Bilbo to put it on with a smile. Thorin smiled again and it made Bilbo’s heart beat fast. He was afraid. His smile no longer soft, but instead looked fake and twisted. Bilbo put the shirt on. “It looks good on you, Master Baggins,” Thorin said pulling the sleeve higher up on his shoulder.

“Thorin,” Bilbo started. “You made a promise.”

“Enough, I will talk no more about the men and the elves,” the king waved his hand and walked back to the treasure room.

“Don’t you see it!?” Bilbo yelled suddenly as Thorin walked away. He could not hold in his emotions anymore. He just couldn’t. The whole company looked up to see what Bilbo was yelling about. “Can’t you see what you have become?”

That night, was the hardest night of dear Bilbo’s life. Thorin was still in the treasury, searching ever so for the Arkenstone. The hours passed on and Thorin never waived. Bilbo hated seeing Thorin like this, so consumed with the gold and treasure. He felt the Arkenstone in his pocket. Part of him, a small part of him, considered giving it to Thorin, but he did not. Bilbo mustered up all his courage and headed for the gates of Erebor. He did not want to be around dwarves anymore. He didn’t want to be around Thorin. 

In the cover of darkness Bilbo left Erebor. He climbed down the gate and headed for where the elves and men were staying in the ruins of Dale. Bilbo made his way to the tent where Bard and Thranduil were staying. He stood in silence with the two of them for a while. Then he took in a deep breath, reached in his pocket and gave them the Arkenstone.

/////

“What!?” at least four of the kids yelled out.

“Why would he do that!?” The boy from the first day asked. “If he loved Thorin why did he betray him?” 

The old man thought for a moment, “because he loved him. Bilbo gave the Arkenstone away to help Thorin. His obsession with the gold and Arkenstone was going to cause a war and Bilbo, Bilbo didn’t want that. He wanted things to go back to how they were. He wanted Thorin back.”

“Still,” a girl said crossing her arms. “He didn’t have to give it to the men and elves.”

“Yes, he did. You must understand. Thorin had promised to give the men a share of the treasure. Bilbo knew if Thorin was in his right mind he would not hesitate to help the men, but Thorin was not himself. He was…,” the old man paused and thought, “his grandfather actually. Bilbo was making sure Thorin kept his word. He was acting for Thorin when Thorin was unable to act for himself.”

All the children began to talk to themselves. They came to the conclusion that Bilbo was doing the right thing by giving the Arkenstone away.  They decided that he did it for Thorin, not out of hate or anger, but out of love.

/////

               

Bilbo later returned to Erebor with Bard and Thranduil behind him. Thorin came out and Bard reveled he had the Arkenstone. Thorin said nothing. He was shocked and a tad bit hurt, it did not take him long to guess who gave him the Arkenstone.

Thorin said he would still not deal with Bard even with the Arkenstone. He walked back in Erebor and Bilbo, mistakenly, followed. See, Bilbo was not afraid of Thorin. The Thorin he knew would never hurt him.

“How dare you!” The dwarf yelled the moment Bard and Thranduil were out of sight. “How dare you undermine me!? I am the king!” He backed Bilbo into a corner yelling how he was the descended of rats. Bilbo felt small, smaller than usual, when Thorin yelled at him.

“I took the Arkenstone as my share of the treasure,” Bilbo yelled back. He could not control his anger or the pain in his heart. “And since it was my share I could do with it as I pleased. I gave it Bard so you would end this war before it begins!”

“You had no right!”

“I had the only right!”

Suddenly Thorin’s hands were around Bilbo’s throat. He lifted Bilbo off the ground, his hands tight around the hobbit’s neck. Bilbo tried to scream out but he could not breathe. His throat was burning under the lack of air and the pressure of Thorin’s grip. Gasping Bilbo tried to free himself from Thorin. He thought he was going to die. He thought Thorin was going to kill him.    

Thorin threw him to the ground. Bilbo choked on the hair holding his neck. He had tears streaming down his eyes.

 “You are nothing to me. Now get out of my sight, you worthless Halfling,” the king barked and left.

/////

A few of the listeners were crying and one almost walked away. They could not believe how sour the story had turned in such a short time.

“They will fix it right?” one of them called out. “They will get back together and everything will be perfect right?”

“Their love will beat this gold sickness!” Another said.

“It needs a happy ending,” one more said.

The old man said nothing as the children complained about how the story was progressing. He regretted telling this story. He knew many other happier stories. He should have told one of them. It would have avoided much heartache.

////

Then came the Battle of the Five Armies. A war between men and elves and dwarves and goblins alike for the rule of Erebor. The battle was...well, like any battle. Some survived and some did not.  There were bats and Eagles and even Beorn showed up to fight, but it was a long while till the battle ended.

You see, all the dwarves fought, Fili and Kili included. One would be proud to see how strong they were. They fought beside their uncle, giving everything they had to keep him safe. Do not forget this story is about love. They loved their uncle so much. They grew up hearing tales about the mountain they now bled on.  Thorin had told them all the great things about the mountain and about the great things they would do there one day. He promised Fili and Kili they would one day be treated as kings in that mountain.

It was these memories of Thorin singing them to sleep and telling them of Erebor which drove Fili and Kili. They decided, long before the battle, they were not going to let anyone hurt Thorin. They would protect Thorin and die protecting him if they had too. Thorin would live. If it was the last thing Fili and Kili did, they were going to make sure Thorin lived.

It was the last thing they ever did.

When the battle was over Bilbo met with Thorin one last time. Thorin had been badly hurt. He was weak and dying , but he needed to see the hobbit one last time. Bilbo entered the tent where Thorin laid. He looked at Thorin fighting every urge he had to grab the dwarf’s hand.

Thorin smiled at his hobbit. “I wanted to part with you in kindness and friendship,” said Thorin, “and to take back my words and deeds at the gate.”

Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hand feeling tears in his eyes. “Farewell, King under the Mountain,” was all Bilbo could bring himself to say.

Thorin smiled and looked at Bilbo. “There is so much to you Bilbo. Courage and wisdom blended together in measure. If more of us valued food and song and cheer above hoarded gold, it be a m-,” 

Thorin died before he finished his thought.

And Bilbo, Bilbo sat there and cried until his eyes would make no more tears and his voice was hoarse. It was a very long time till Bilbo had the heart to tell a joke again. And he never had the heart to fall in love again.

They treated Thorin, Fili, and Kili like kings giving them a large and beautiful funeral. Bilbo left right after; he no longer had any reason to stay. He wished a very fine farewell to his friends he made, and then farewell to those friends he lost.

Bilbo returned to his comfortable home and warm bed. He unpacked his things, sat in his chair, and smoked his pipe. It was a long time till he went on any more adventures.

////

The old man fished his story and all of the children had tears in their eyes. “What kind of story was that!?” one cried out.

“That was the worst story ever!” yelled another.

“I’m leaving!” a girl said through her tears. She stood up and left. The others quickly followed wiping tears from their faces and complaining about the ending.

The old man looked down at his feet. He forgot, sometimes, that the people here were not use to sadness. He forgot that these children never experienced death before, nor will they ever. He forgot that here there were no sad stores.

“Why?” a young voice called out. The old man looked up to see the boy who asked him to tell the story in the first place. “You said that story was your favorite, why is it your favorite, if it’s sad?”

The old man stood up and pushed the boy’s hair behind his pointed ears. “Because it’s not sad, not entirely.”

“But the ending…it was sad for Bilbo.”

“My boy, just because that tale ended does not mean the story did too. No, Bilbo’s story went on. He ended up going on another adventure, before he passed from that world. Bilbo’s story is not a sad one. His life went on after his trip to the mountain. He lived a good life back in the Shire and he lived a good life for the rest of his life. Just because the story of someone you loved has ended, does not mean yours does too.’

'Thorin and Bilbo’s story is my favorite because I remember the good parts of it. I remember the way the story was before the sickness and before the battle. I do not think about their deaths, but instead I think of their lives. I think of the loved they shared and those small moments between them. Those moments make it a happy story, regardless of how it ended.’

‘My boy, if you remember anything of this story, remember the good things. Remember that night in Bag End, the time they spent in Lake-Town, the kind words they said to each other. Remember the good parts of the story, when it is over, then…well then the story isn’t so sad anymore.”

The boy hugged the old man. He thanked him for his wonderful story and went back to his home.

The old man smiled then sat back down on his rock. He smiled to himself and looked up at the now clear skies. “A merrier world indeed, huh Thorin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. I may re-write this after the movie comes out, but no promises.


End file.
